


The Sale of the Century - Parts 4-5

by redvalerian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Massage, Scully - Freeform, Skinner - Freeform, charity auction, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvalerian/pseuds/redvalerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully gets a little carried away at a Valentine's Day charity auction where the bidding is fierce and the 'prize' is rather tall, rather broad and rather surly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sale of the Century - Parts 4-5

Title - The Sale of the Century  
Author - Red Valerian  
Rating - NC-17 - eventually  
Category - Skinnerotica - Scully/Skinner  
Spoilers - A tiny bit of Gethsemane and Redux II  
Keywords - Story? Yup. Romance? Yup. Sex? You betcha.  
Summary - Scully gets a little carried away at a Valentine's Day charity auction where the bidding is fierce and the 'prize' is rather tall, rather broad and rather surly.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belong to Carter. Wish they didn't. (This is my Hemingway-esque disclaimer.)

Author Notes: Many thanks to Margie Maggiulli - who sent me a wish which inspired this. She hoped I 'd be granted, "hot surly massages at the hands of large careless men." If only! Also thanks to Miki Akimoto whose explanation of the meaning of Zero Sum came in handy!

 

 

The Sale of the Century - Part Four

 

Scully stood stiffly just inside the door of room 1013, while Skinner tipped the porter who had directed them there. The man started to wish them a pleasant evening, but the Assistant Director slammed the door in his face, mid sentence. Then he spun on his heel and crossed his arms over his broad chest. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he met Scully's nervous expression. She didn't think that she'd ever seen him in quite this mood before. He looked almost smug. Too smug - truth be told. Like the cat who'd swallowed not only the canary but about two pints of double cream to boot. He began to advance slowly towards her, and she found herself unaccountably backing away from him, rather than standing her ground.

 

This would never do. How had she got herself into this situation, anyway? Well - she knew the answer to that. Skinner had come up to her so suddenly after the auction, that she hadn't had time to hide the key Mulder had given her. The AD had taken one look at it, and recognised it for the golden opportunity that it was. Taking her arm, he had led her out of the room and over to Reception. Within a few minutes, they were being shown into this very suite.

The one with the massage table. And the king-size bed.

Neither of them had spoken a single word on the way up - and with each passing minute, Scully was finding it more difficult to know where to begin. But speak she must, if she were to put a stop to this. And that's just what she had decided that she must do.

Scully's rational half had kicked in during the elevator ride, and it was soon issuing orders to the rest of her. This little game was dangerous and shouldn't go any further. After all - this was her boss. It wasn't like she could trade him in for another model either - not without leaving the X-files. And that was not a possibility that she was willing to consider. So - that only left a quick bit of backtracking and a huge apology. True - if she left without asking Skinner to fulfil his promissory note, she'd have thrown away a small fortune for nothing. But hey - it would be worth it to leave this place with her dignity intact.

So - that was decided then. She'd be home in time for "Saturday Night Live" with any luck.

Licking her lips, Scully was just about to begin to speak - when she caught sight of the expression on his face and saw what he'd begun to do. At that point, her mouth dried up and speech became impossible. Skinner was still advancing on her - slowly but surely.

But now he had begun to strip.

First he pulled the bow tie loose and let it fall on the floor behind him, afterwards undoing the top few shirt buttons.

Scully watched fascinated. She was finding it harder and harder to convince herself that coming to a hotel room with Skinner had actually been a bad idea. On the contrary - it was beginning to seem more and more like the most sensible thing she had ever done in her life.

At that point Skinner dropped his dinner jacket on the floor, with a complete disregard for its well-being.

He then began to undo the cuffs of the dress shirt. This was a more complicated manoeuvre than the other two. He had to stop walking for a minute in order to negotiate the tiny row of buttons on each side, but once that had been done, he rolled each sleeve up as far as it would go.

Scully was now finding it harder to breathe. She couldn't take her eyes off of the strong forearms and thick wrists which this last manoeuvre had revealed. She was having to try harder and harder to convince herself that going was a good idea. But Scully was nothing if not a master of disguise. She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded, when she finally managed to speak - especially considering how hard her heart was thumping.

"Look sir," she began - not quite meeting his eye. "This was all a bit of a joke on Mulder's part. "

(She crossed her fingers behind her back as she told the half-truth. After all, it *had* been Mulder's idea, it just hadn't been a joke.)

She continued in her rather feeble little lie and Skinner continued to advance towards her. He was closing the gap - and the closer that he got, the more nervous Scully became.

"He dared me to bid on you Sir - but I wasn't actually supposed to buy you. I'm afraid that I got a little carried away in the heat of the moment what with Ms. Covarrubias getting in on the act and all. But I meant no disrespect - I assure you. I'll be leaving now, if that's all right with you?"

Skinner stopped dead at that. He actually smiled at her words, at the same time as he shook his head sorrowfully.

"Oh - I don't think you'll be going anywhere for some time, Agent Scully," he said gently, "Not for quite some time. Why don't you just reconcile yourself to the inevitable. I believe that you've paid good money in order for me to provide you with a service and that's exactly what I intend to do. Provide you with a service."

By now he had begun advancing again and he'd managed to herd Scully into a corner of the room. There was no-where else for her to retreat to. She suddenly knew how a wildebeest felt when it had been cut from the rest of the pack. God - Skinner's mouth actually looked like it was watering. She had a momentary mad urge to reach out and touch his lips - but he looked like he might bite. This was going to be a little harder than she'd imagined.

She found herself looking up at the immovable force that had her penned in the corner and tentatively put her hands out to push him away. It was like tackling the north face of the Eiger. Dangerous, daunting and a challenge which only the experienced should dare to attempt.

Skinner laughed softly at her actions, causing her to meet his eyes at last. He was grinning down at her, his arms braced against the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Scully," he murmured, his voice husky, and his lips very close to hers. "I think it's time for that massage now, don't you? Before I decide to do something more fun instead."

 

The Sale of the Century - Part Five

 

It was a half an hour later. Scully lay stretched out on the massage table, wearing nothing but a towel, as per Skinner's orders. She'd never felt so tense in her life, despite the warm relaxing bath which she'd just had. Also at the AD's insistence.

"We've got to do this right, Scully," he had explained, as he'd practically frog-marched her into the suite's luxurious bathroom. "First the bath. Then the massage. Then ......" He'd hesitated for a minute before continuing. "Well - then we'll just have to wait and see I guess." He'd felt her shiver at his words, only this time he had no doubt as to the cause. Before he could change his mind, he pushed her inside the bathroom and closed the door on her himself. Then, trying not to think of what she was doing on the other side, he'd proceeded to get out all of the things he'd need for the massage. A very full case of ointments, lubricants, essential oils and tubes of vitamin E cream had been thoughtfully provided by the hotel. He opened the case they were packed in and began to examine the various vials and pots and tubes. Most of the names were familiar to him.

Skinner really did know how to give a professional massage, you see. It was one of the few things that he'd learned in Vietnam that had come in useful in later life. The other was how to kill swiftly and in total silence.

He hadn't needed to use either skill in many years - but he supposed it was like riding a bike.

After examining the contents of the case, Skinner spent some time readying himself for action. Giving a full body massage was actually quite tiring work, and it helped if you were dressed appropriately. Well - there wasn't much he could do about that - but he could strip off a little more. He proceeded to do so. After that, he finished spreading out the range of scented oils and creams. Then he looked at his watch and rearranged them. Then he rearranged them again. Anything to take his mind off of the length of time that Scully was taking. At that moment an awful thought struck him. What if she just never came out? What would he do then? Well - he knew what he'd do, but the thought worried him. The way he was feeling now, he knew that if she didn't come out he'd march right over and break down the door - that's what.

Jesus. What was there about Scully lately that made him feel like Tarzan?

It was just at that moment that he heard the bathroom lock snick back . Then the door opened and the two of them faced each other at last.

Skinner now wore only a tight white tee-shirt and his dress trousers. He'd slipped the obligatory suspenders down off of his shoulders so that they dangled in red loops on either side of his hips, framing his groin. His feet were bare. The well defined muscles of his upper arm caught the steamy light spilling out from the bathroom, and it gilded his flesh. Scully didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look more beautiful in her entire life.

Skinner was thinking the exact same thing about her at the exact same second. She'd come out of the bathroom looking terrified but excited - at one and the same time. Which just about summed up her state of mind, in actual fact. Her hair was now in a loose pony tail, and damp tendrils framed her flushed face. She clutched the towel around her as if it were some sort of security blanket. The words "Princess Alexandra" were emblazoned across it in a shade of Royal Blue that exactly matched that of her eyes and the 'outfit' made her look for all the world like a contestant in a beauty pageant. The winning contestant.

Skinner didn't dare trust his voice. Instead he contented himself with patting the table - in his best 'come into my parlour' fashion. He then watched as Scully scurried over, climbed on board and lay face down. And now here she was - stretched out in front of him - waiting for him to begin. He stood at the side of the table, and feasted his eyes on the sight of her. How could any man resist the temptation? He couldn't, that was for sure. Instead of touching her, he leant down and kissed the back of her neck, his hands gripping the edges of the massage table on either side of her prone form. Then he proceeded to kiss and lick his way down her slender spine - all the way down to the small of her back, at which point the towel intervened. He interspersed each kiss with a whispered word.

"Oh ...Agent....Scully....." he breathed, as he allowed himself to inhale her honeyed scent. "If....you....only....knew....how....beautiful...you....are!"

Scully's only response was a long contented sigh, but she began to relax visibly - which Skinner took as a good sign. What he wanted to do was flip her over, lose the towel, and show her just what the taste of her flesh was doing to him. But that would be selfish. She'd paid for a service and a service he was going to provide. For a little while longer, anyway.

With a tremendous effort of will, Skinner pushed himself upright and reached for one of the bottles which he'd gotten out earlier. Oil of jojoba. He opened it and poured some of the clear amber liquid into the palm of one hand, afterwards rubbing his palms together - spreading the now warm oil at the same time. Then he leant forward again and allowed his huge hands to touch Scully's bare flesh for the first time. Placing them side by side on the middle of her back, he fanned out his long fingers. They covered virtually the whole of her slender form. Then slowly he slid his hands up and apart until his fingers gripped her bare shoulders tightly. There he paused to knead the tense muscles at either side of her spinal column with his broad thumbs. The warmed oil allowed his flesh to glide over hers smoothly - sleekly. Silk on satin. She sighed again at his touch, and Skinner smiled briefly. Then he repositioned his hands in the middle of her back again, and repeated the 'up and over' movement. He did this several more times, gradually increasing the pressure he was using - until finally his full weight was pressed down on the heels of his hands as they travelled slowly up her quiescent body.

"Scully?" he couldn't resist asking, as he finished yet another upward sweep of his hands - leaning down to whisper the question in her ear. "Is this nice? Do you like it?"

Scully murmured something unintelligible, but he took it to be an affirmative, and another small smile flickered across his usually stern face. It softened him and made him look ten years younger. Then the smile faded to be replaced by a different look. One of decision and determination.

It was time to up the ante.

"I'm going to take off this towel now - is that OK?" His voice was sounding more gruff. More demanding.

Scully still said nothing, and Skinner again took her silence as a yes. He firmly tugged the towel free, pulling it out from under her and then slowly dragging it off of her unprotesting body.

Oh my my my. He'd never realised quite how tiny her waist was, but compared to the wonderfully full bottom which greeted him it was minuscule. Again - the temptation was too much to resist. He leant forward and kissed her on each rosy cheek and then rested his burning face against the pillow that they made for a minute.

Finally standing upright, he let his eyes travel down her form, from the crown of her tousled head, right down to her little pink feet with their curled up toes. She looked as tempting and edible as a sweet potato and marshmallow pie.

"Scully?" His voice was gruffer and even more demanding now. "Turn over."

There was a moment's pause and he could see that she was suddenly holding her breath while she considered. Then a split second later the decision was made and she turned slowly over onto her back and looked up at the AD.

Skinner was still wearing the tee-shirt and dress trousers . He looked all black and white and hard sharp edges. In contrast, Scully was as plump and round and rosy as a Botticelli cherub. She was all shades of coral and vermilion - from her swollen red lips, to her rosy nipples, to the moist auburn curls that nestled between her legs. She smiled up at him now - her nervousness gone; nothing in her look but desire and a pulsing need.

With a strangled oath, Skinner dived down towards her - cupping her face in his hands as he had done the other day. Only this time there was no doubt or hesitation in his face or in hers. Then he lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her over and over with his hard-edged mouth, darting his tongue into her sweet warmth.

After a few fierce moments, he let the upper half of his body fall on top of hers, pinning her to the table, while he continued kissing her - not just her lips now, but her forehead, her eyelids, her temples, her cheeks - all the while murmuring her name over and over.

Scully closed her eyes and revelled in the sensations which Skinner's lips and voice and hands were producing. She felt almost drugged - her lips swollen and wet from the kisses he was planting on them, her flesh tingling from the stroking and pinching and caressing it was being subjected to. It felt like his touch had awakened long-dead nerve endings in her body - and now they were screaming for further stimulation. Touch me here, her flesh begged, and here, and here - and don't forget here.

As if he were reading her mind, Skinner obliged. With hands still slick with the warm oil he began to explore her curves and hollows; her swells and shallows. He was suddenly everywhere at once, now squeezing her tender breasts and nipples, pinching them between forefinger and thumb, now exploring her moist throbbing folds and slipping his fingers inside her honeyed core, now using his hands to memorise the exact shape of her face; the exact dimensions of her features. She found herself writhing under his touch. Panting and moaning at his ministrations. But every time that she tried to reach out to him, to meet him touch for touch, he firmly placed her hands back at her sides, squeezing her wrists gently and pressing them to the table before letting her go. His touch said - stay there. This is for *you*. I'm doing this for you. You don't have to do anything in return.

Scully capitulated. She allowed herself to relax completely; to open herself to him completely. She felt wanton, lewd, lascivious. Things which she'd never felt in her life before. Skinner's tongue was even now tracing a line down the side of her face, exploring the curves under her chin, dipping into the hollows of her breastbone, circling her nipples and then delving lower to lap into her navel.

And she was loving it and begging him for more. Arching herself towards him lewdly, and hearing herself pant and moan like some sort of bitch in heat.

Finally, gently parting her legs so that he had easier access, he bent and began to nuzzle his face into the gleaming matted curls he found there.

Scully began to moan louder then - as she felt his tongue begin to separate the swollen lips - begin flicking the tiny bundle of nerve endings he found buried there. She writhed frantically under him, so that he had to hold her still with his oil-slick hands, for fear of her coming off of the table.

For Scully, there was no longer anything in the versal world but his lips and his tongue, his fingers and his thumbs - as they penetrated and stroked and rubbed and teased and pinched at her sensitised flesh. Then suddenly the weight was off her, and Skinner had stood up. She opened her eyes and saw that he was desperately trying to regain control - to slow down the pace. Scully couldn't allow that. She looked at him staring down at her with an almost crazed expression on his face and she decided that the time had come to take matters into her own hands.

Reaching up and sliding her hands around Skinner's neck, Scully then yanked him back down to her so that she could kiss him and grind her breasts against his still clothed upper body.

"Off - " she muttered, in between kissing him. "Get...this....off!" And she plucked ineffectually at his tee shirt while she continued to kiss him over and over, biting now at his top lip, now at the bottom, pushing her tongue into his mouth and feeling his dart back into hers in return.

Giving her one final frantic kiss, Skinner pushed back from her and quickly removed the tee-shirt. Then he unzipped his dress trousers, but before he could drop them to the floor, Scully had reached up and pulled him back on top of her. This time he gripped the top edge of the massage table, and used his powerful arms to drag himself slowly forward and around - he slid up onto her sweat-slicked body until he completely covered it. They now both lay on top of the table, although Skinner's massive body almost hid Scully's from view.

The feel of his bare skin on her breasts at last was almost more than Scully could bear. She began to gasp his name in tones that sounded almost like sobs, as she rubbed herself against him. Then sliding her fingers down his back she slipped them under the loose waistband of his trousers, until both of her hands cupped his ass - as smooth and cool as the rest of him was hard and hot. She spread her legs then, still sobbing his name, and arched herself towards him so that her groin ground into his and she could finally feel his glorious erection. It was thick and hot and hard - and she rubbed herself against it, frantic now herself for some release from the terrible tension which had been building up in her since she'd first walked into the suite.

"Shhhhh....shhhhhh...." Skinner whispered, trying to calm her down. "It's all right. It won't be long now. Not long now."

And as he spoke he wriggled out of his trousers and let them drop onto the floor at the foot of the table. They were both naked now at last, and lay breast to breast and groin to groin, legs and arms intertwined, lips still kissing and sucking any flesh that could be found; their gasps and moans a counterpoint to each other. But Skinner wanted to take back control now, and he nuzzled into Scully's neck and began to whisper fiercely into her ear.

"Turn over again Scully - but this time I want you on all fours. Will you do that for me? Will you?"

She whimpered and ground herself against him, unable to move herself with his weight on top of her, but trying to. Skinner laughed - one harsh bark of sound - before he pushed away so that he was kneeling upright between her open thighs.

.She looked back at him with glazed eyes - her breasts swollen and pinker than they had been before, her inner thighs slick with her own juices. The ruffled lips of her sex had darkened and become almost indigo in colour while her sweetly pungent scent was now causing his cock to throb unpleasantly.

Skinner could see that she would need help - she was too far gone to be able to do anything for herself at this point. He hooked his hands under the backs of her knees, and pulled up, so that her knees were sharply bent upwards, feet flat on the table. Then he fitted his huge hands around her tiny waist, and flipped her over with one smooth movement, so that she was on all fours, with her bottom facing his groin. But no sooner had he done it, than Scully's forearms collapsed. She now lay with her face on the massage table, and her bottom sticking up in the air. Skinner groaned as he looked at her, then reaching out, he spread her thighs wider so that the lips of her wet and swollen sex were in plain view. He reached his hands out then, and spread her ass cheeks so that he would have better access to the little vermilion slit which was begging him to fill it. So small. It looked so small. Such a little thing but so important. He leant forward and kissed her there, and heard Scully groan in frustration.

"Soon...." he promised. "Soon."

Then he took his now rigid cock in his right hand and slowly pushed it between the slick folds that were waiting for it - ignoring the small weeping slit, for the moment, concentrating on trying to coat himself with Scully's juices so that when he finally entered her it wouldn't hurt too much. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. But it was so hard resisting the urge to drive right into her. So hard not to be able to bury himself in that sweet tunnel of tight slick flesh and pound his love into her. But he wanted to delay as long as possible. He knew that once he was inside her, he wouldn't last for long.

Then he heard her starting to make little sobbing noises, and he knew that he'd waited long enough. They both had.

"OK - now. It's going to happen now," he said, as he pushed the engorged head of his throbbing manhood against her weeping core. He pushed the head in a little way and heard Scully's gasp of protest.

"Spread your legs further apart," he whispered to her. "Let yourself open up."

She did as he said, and he felt her vaginal muscles relax slightly - enough so that he could backthrust and then lunge in a little further. Scully groaned then, a long low sound that asked him to continue as clearly as words could have done. And continue he did. Backthrust and lunge. Backthrust and lunge. Each time penetrating her a little further than the time before. Until finally he saw that he'd disappeared into her completely, that his hard groin lay against her soft flanks, his tight balls hanging in her soft warm folds.

She was so tight. So slick. So wet. He wanted to stay like this for a few seconds to savour the moment. But biology and instinct wouldn't allow him to stay still. Instead he slipped his arms around her waist, sliding his right hand down until it found her swollen clit. Sliding the little hood back, he touched the exposed flesh with just the tip of his finger, causing her to jerk back against him wildly.

Then he began to thrust into her again, while he used his fingers to massage and squeeze her clit, allowing her no relief from the intense, almost painful pleasure his touch was providing. The long and slow lunges soon gave way to a more frantic pace and he found himself pounding into her almost in desperation. But this just wouldn't do. It wasn't enough. He wanted to see her face. Needed to.

Pulling out of her, he gasped the words out.

"Turn onto your back again. NOW!"

She managed this one herself, collapsing onto her side and rolling over, then letting her legs spread so wide that they dangled off the edges of the massage table. Rising up onto her elbows, she then looked down at Skinner's swollen cock, slick with her juices and she licked her lips. She felt like a harlot and she loved the feeling.

"Mine?" she asked, looking from his cock up to his face and then back down again, her eyes hooded with desire.

"Oh God yes," Skinner hissed, as he drove back into her, slipping both of his hands under her bottom to keep her at the right angle for the deepest penetration . "Yours. Always, always, always, always, yours."

And as he pumped into her, he felt his balls tighten and her vaginal walls begin to milk his essence dry at the same moment. Flinging her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, she screamed as she came. And so did Skinner. His guttural howl was a masculine counterpoint to her high pitched wail.

He collapsed on top of her finally, his heart pounding into hers frantically, and hers thudding back in time to his. Then even after he thought he had finished, he felt his cock suddenly twitching uncontrollably, wanting still to feel those slick walls gripping - gripping - gripping .

And at the same moment that he lunged into her for one final juddering time, she arched her groin up to meet his in a last quick spasm of pure pure pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was several hours later, and Scully and Skinner lay together in the huge bed at last, curled up in each other's arms. They'd finally made it off of the massage table, and staggered the few feet necessary to get them onto the mattress and under the satin sheets. Skinner was sleeping the sleep of the truly sated, but Scully had refused to give way to her body's need for rest. She didn't want to relinquish even one minute of the unutterable joy she was feeling. And how could she feel joy if she were unconscious? Better to stay awake and relish the feel of Skinner's body wrapped around hers; Skinner's warm breath on her tender flesh; Skinner's surprisingly soft lips kissing hers occasionally, even in sleep; his voice murmuring her name every time she moved.

Could she be any happier? Just at that moment she heard her cell phone start to ring. Looking over at the bedside table, she saw that her purse had been flung there earlier in the evening. She should just about be able to reach it, with a little wriggling.

By the fourth ring she'd managed to answer it.

"Scully? It's me," said a voice she knew all too well. "Don't hang up - please."

"Mulder!" she whispered into the mouthpiece, torn between anger and amusement. "This had better be good. You've got exactly three minutes. Starting from now."

"OK....OK....keep your shirt on, " he said, laughing softly. "But hey - I hope you *didn't* in fact keep your shirt on, Scully. Or rather, I hope you didn't keep that nice black velvet dress on. Care to let me know how things are progressing?"

"It's two in the morning, Mulder. They've progressed to their logical conclusion. And I'm not about to tell you any more than that. Now would you care to tell me why it is you've phoned?"

There was silence for a minute, and then Scully heard a female voice calling Mulder to come back to bed. Marita's. There could be no doubt. She sounded like someone who wouldn't take no for an answer, too.

"Gotta go, Scully. My master's voice. But hey...."

He paused for a minute and Scully waited patiently.

"Hey Scully?" he continued at last. "You are happy now, aren't you?"

She didn't hesitate to answer him with the simple truth.

"Yes Mulder. I am. And it was all thanks to you. I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life."

As she spoke, Scully found herself staring at the sleeping form of Walter Skinner, a tender smile lighting up her face. She reached with her free hand, and hugged him to her, while she waited for Mulder to answer. There was a persistent silence at his end of the phone, however.

"Mulder, " she whispered at last. "Are you still there?"

"Uh-huh," he answered finally. "Sorry to have bothered you Scully. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." Then, hesitating slightly, he had asked her a final cryptic question. "And I wanted to ask you if you'd ever come across the concept of Zero Sum."

Before she could answer him, Scully realised that he'd already hung up. And then an odd thing happened. She sat there puzzling over the significance of Zero Sum for a few minutes. Then suddenly she had it and as realisation dawned, she found tears coursing down her cheeks. Oh Mulder. Poor Mulder. She was having to struggle to stop from sobbing aloud. And yet what she had told Mulder was completely true. She had never been happier in her whole life.

The problem was, that Mulder wasn't. She could see it all now. Mulder was miserable. His message had let her know that he'd sacrificed his happiness in order to guarantee hers. Why hadn't she seen it until now?

And as she continued to rock Skinner against her warm body, she found herself reciting the definition of Zero Sum which she'd learned in school so many years before. And still the tears coursed down her cheeks.

In a political situation, a game or in love, the net change must always be zero. Why?

Because whatever is gained by one side must have been lost by the other.

 

\- fin -

(Author's note. Mulder did it yet again! I really didn't want him to appear in the end of this story, but suddenly Scully's phone rang and there he was. It had absolutely nothing to do with me, so please don't complain. However, other forms of feedback will be treasured above rubies.)


End file.
